Brandi Chandler
Brandi Chandler is the oldest daughter of Scott Chandler and older sister of Kate Chandler. she is currently a high school junior but serving time for drug possession. She moved to town in season 8 after she and her sister moved to live with their father from their birth mother. Brandi is known to be very rebellious and loved to party back in Pine Valley. She got caught drinking and smoking pot a lot which is one of the reasons she was sent to Port Charles with her father to strictly watch her and sister Kate who her mom was convinced was drinking and smoking pot also but she wasn't. Brandi is a bully sometimes and mostly to step-sister Ember who she will only call by her birth name of Amber. She teases her for being a Black Veil Brides fan and dressing with the emo and scene style and constantly puts down her boyfriend Mason, which is one of the reasons Ember ran away to Whistler in season 8. Brandi is best friends with Kaylee Morasco, Courtney Hunter, Yasmin Castillo, Vanessa Vega, Amaya Martin and Hayley Spinelli. Brandi hopes to inherit Kaylee's popularity when she graduates. Brandi is the step-daughter of Madison North and cousin of AJ Chandler and second cousin of his daughter Amanda Joy Chandler. Brandi is portrayed by the actress Katelyn Tarver. Early Life Character History 'Season 8' 8.04 Together Again Brandi makes her first appearance at dinner with step-sister Ember, father Scott, sister Kate and step-mother Madison. She laughs and makes passive remarks at Ember and is shown to be her complete opposite. 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See Brandi goes out with Kate around town hoping to make some new friends. Brandi sees Kaylee Morasco at the Port Charles Park and sees that she is the type of girl that she usually is friends with. She introduces herself and Kate to Kaylee and tells them they just moved from Pine Valley. Kaylee blows them off but when they see her again at Kelly's, Brandi once again talks to Kaylee and mentions she is Ember North's step-sister but the complete opposite and can't stand her. Kaylee finally agrees to hang with them and let them in her crew. 'Season 9' 9.07 Don't Tell me Brandi takes the role of Kaylee's second in command. She is paired with Amaya Martin for a project for English. As the pair work together, Brandi sees potential in Amaya to be part of her and Kaylee's group. She invites Amaya to hang out with her and Kaylee later and says Yasmin can hang out with them also. 9.09 How Does It Fee'''l Brandi is seen hanging out with Kaylee, Amaya, Yasmin, Courtney and Vanessa. '''9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same Brandi is with the group when Kaylee notices Yasmin staring at Liam and Ali. Kaylee asks for an explanation and Yasmin explains Liam broke up with her to get back together with Ali. Kaylee tells Yasmin she needs to show her who's boss. The next day after class, Brandi is with Amaya, Yasmin and Kaylee when Kaylee tells Yasmin to go show her who is boss. Brandi watches on as Kaylee goads Yasmin into eventually shoving Ali down and then leaves with the group. 9.12 You're The Reason Kaylee tells Brandi that she thinks Courtney and Vanessa are "dead weight" in their group. Brandi agrees. She later goes online and sees the Facebook page someone made titled "Kaylee Morasco is a Slut." 9.14 Keep The Change, You Filthy Animal Brandi watches as Meghan makes fun of Kaylee, not sure what to do. 9.17 Boulevard of Broken Dreams Brandi recieves a text from Kaylee about going to the mall. Brandi agrees and she meets up with Kaylee and Vanessa to wait for Yasmin and Amaya to pick them up. When Amaya arrives, Brandi tells Amaya she wants to drive and Kaylee tells her to listen to Brandi. After they get in the car, Yasmin asks about Kate and Courtney and Brandi tells her Kate has homework while Courtney has a family thing, so it will be just the five of them. On the road, Brandi lights a joint and starts smoking while driving. Amaya tells her to get rid of it, if her dad smells that in her car, she's dead. Brandi tells her to not get her panties in a twist. She ends up cutting off a driver while lighting up her joint. The other driver sees her smoking weed and starts following them. When their being tailgated, Yasmin tells her to pull over and let him pass but once again, Brandi tells them not to worry. The car then rams the bumper, causing Brandi to lose control of the car, run off the road, roll down a hill and crash into a tree. 'Season 10' 10.01 Burned At Both End'''s Brandi awakes to find herself upside down an d pinned in the car with the steering wheel and unable to move. She hears sirens and calls out to the others. She looks to see Kaylee next to her, dead with a branch through her chest. She tries to call out to Yasmin, Vanessa and Amaya but no one makes a sound. Brandi goes in and out of consciousness as she hears sirens approach. She wakes up in a hospital bed with Robin writing on her chart. Brandi asks what happened and Robin explains how lucky she is, she has no injuries other than a few bruises and scrapes. Her friends weren't so lucky. Kaylee died on scene, Amaya didn't make it long on the operating table and Vanessa appears to be in a coma. Brandi asks about Yasmin and Robin tells her she is still in surgery but her back was damaged in the accident. Brandi is in shock and Robin also explains that they are simply keeping her over night as a precaution and that she will definitely be soar for a while. Kate then rushes into her room along with Scott and Madison. Kate asks Brandi how she is feeling and Brandi tells her she is fine. Just shaken up. '''10.02 Memories Of a Broken Heart Brandi is released from the hospital and Dante questions her about what happened. Brandi leaves out the part where she was lighting a cocaine laced joint while driving and explains she cut someone off and they followed and rammed the car. She doesn't remember much about the make of the car other than that it was a white SUV. Dante asks if she was doing anything or if anyone in the car did anything such as flipping the other driver off to antagonize them. Before Brandi can respond, Scott angrily tells him to stop blaming the victim. Dante tells him they are just trying to get a profile on the driver and a motive. Brandi denies any of them doing anything. Dante then tells her that if she remembers anything about the car, to call him. They want to catch this guy. Before he leaves, he tells Brandi that they are looking through any personal items that survived, such as purses. Brandi then realizes that in her purse, she has a couple vials of cocaine along with a few more joints. If her purse somehow survived the wreck, they could find drugs and possibly claim that caused the crash. Brandi leaves the hospital without visiting Vanessa or Yasmin. 10.04 View From Heaven Brandi attends Kaylee's funeral. Afterward she goes for a walk and tries to clear her head, still scared of what the investigation will find and what to say if she is questioned. When she returns home. Kate asks if she is okay. Brandi tells her that she just needs time to process everything that has happened. 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. Brandi tries to lay low at school. She is in the hallway when a chain text with a link to a new website comes up. She clicks it and is shocked it is saying cruel things about Kaylee. 10.08 The Heart Is A Hole Brandi is brought into the police station by Dante and notices Yasmin is being questioned in the interrogation room. Brandi asks what is going on as Yasmin leaves with Kendall. Scott is brought in also to serve as her guardian during her interrogation. Brandi plays dumb and asks why they are there. Dante brings out her old record from Pine Valley. Scott then advises her not to say anything until he gets a lawyer. Dante continues and asks her if she has smoked marijuana since her original arrest. Scott tells Dante the interview is over but Dante then comments that he hates the war on drugs, especially when it comes to pot. It's legal in some states anyway. Scott once again tells Dante the interrogation is over and stands up to leave. Brandi stays, thinking she knows how to spin this. She tells Dante that she hasn't touched anything since her original arrest in Pine Valley. She spent some time in rehab and is happy with the progress she has made and plans on going to college and be successful in life. Scott tells Brandi once again that they are leaving but Dante ignores him. He shows pictures of what is Brandi's crushed purse and smashed viles. He explains they were found in the car wreck and tested positive for Cocaine. Brandi denies taking any cocaine, stating that she only smoked marijuana and drank alcohol. Her record states that. Scott once again tells Brandi to shut up and they are leaving. Brandi then tells him that they are trying to find out who killed her best friend, she is going to answer any questions Dante has. Dante then asks her if the drugs aren't hers, who's would they be. Brandi tells him she doesn't know for sure, it was Amaya's car but she was always strictly anti-drugs. Vanessa wouldn't know how to get it and she is guessing Yasmin denied any knowledge, so that leaves Kaylee. Dante asks if she is sure they were Kaylee's and Brandi tells him she is the only one who makes sense. She liked to party and have fun and live wild, it had to have been her. 10.10 Open Your Eyes Brandi is once again brought into questioning. Scott once again accompanies her. Brandi is informed by Dante that the toxicology report came back on Kaylee and there were no drugs in her system, a hair sample also came back with her not having taken drugs in the past three months. he then tells Brandi that he has a warrant for a hair sample and a DNA swab. Brandi gives him what he wants, knowing that the only thing that will come back is marijuana depending on how high tech the testing is. Brandi later returns home and is texted by Yasmin to check Raw. Real. Brandi goes to her computer and checks to see somehow the person running the site got a copy of the police report and the warrant to drug test the two. Brandi is shocked to see that somehow someone was able to either hack or get the reports. 10.11 Home Sweet Hole Brandi goes to visit Vanessa before her parents move her to a private facility. She tells her how sorry she is that this happened to her and that she doesn't deserve what happened. When she leaves the room she sees Yasmin. Yasmin tells her she has to come forward with the cocaine being hers. Brandi denies it being hers and states it was Kaylee's. Yasmin tells her that she isn't stupid and knows it's hers and the fact that she is blaming Kaylee disgusts her. Brandi then tells her that blaming Kaylee is the only logical thing to do before she leaves, not knowing that Kaylee's sister Tori heard their conversation. 10.13 Hard To Find B'''randi is at home when the police show up and take her into custody. Brandi asks what's going on and Dante explains she is under arrest for possession of a controlled substance and driving under the influence. Brandi tells him he has no proof while Dante reads her her Miranda Rights. Brandi is taken in and processed before going into an interrogation room where Scott is once again acting as her guardian. Dante then plays a tape where Brandi talks to Yasmin about what happened and how blaming Kaylee is the only logical thing to do. Brandi is furious that Yasmin would do it but Dante tells her that Yasmin did not record the conversation, but since the person recording it was under age, her identity will be kept secret until the trial. Brandi is confused and Scott tells him that the recording is inadmissible because Brandi wasn't aware of it being recorded. Dante then informs him that in the state of New York, you don't have to have the other parties permission to record a conversation. Brandi is then taken to a holding cell while Scott goes to post bail. '''10.14 Cast The First Stone Brandi is out on bail and prepares for her hearing. She meets with her lawyer who tells her that in the recording, she never states it's hers, only Yasmin states it and Brandi can now do her best to pass the blame to either Amaya who is dead, or Vanessa Vega who is still on life support. Brandi says Amaya is their best bet. She then pleads "Not Guilty" at her hearing. 10.16 Days Are Numbered Scott tells Brandi he as unable to get a deal for her, so she is likely going to be tried and convicted for her drug defense, The only possible deal she could get would be two years instead of four if she changes her plea to guilty. 10.19 Caught Like A Fly After some thought, Brandi decides to change her plea to guilty and accepts the two year sentence, knowing that blaming Amaya wouldn't get her anywhere and the judge and jury would not believe her because she has a history of drug use. Brandi is sentenced to two years in a women's correctional facility. She says goodbye to sister Kate before being taken into custody. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Recurring Category:Original Character